


What's a Little Sex Between Enemies

by WickedRitual



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Bathroom Sex, Creampie, Enemies, Hate Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Predator/Prey, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Male Character, Trans Mark Beaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 23:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedRitual/pseuds/WickedRitual
Relationships: Mark Beaks/Falcon Graves
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	What's a Little Sex Between Enemies

Most people didn’t know who Falcon was, and he wanted to keep it that way. People were wary of strangers, they weren’t prone to approach him unless their survival instincts were incredibly flawed.

As the name implies, Falcon was also a bird of prey, which meant most animals stayed away from him. That was what he was use to, and its how he liked it.

Even in his old home town he felt disconnected from everything around him. The old cobblestone buildings seemed to trap in the cold air. The pub was worn down but not significantly enough to be leaking, still Falcon could feel the moisture in the air as the clouds pissed rain. But that was jolly old England for you, if it wasn’t raining it was about to be.

Falcon blended in well here, his brown feathers and colourless attire practically acted as camouflage against the rest of the muddy grey hues.

Falcon stared ahead as he sipped the pint of beer the bartender was kind enough to give him on the house. Falcon wasn’t ignorant to the hawks intentions, maybe if all goes well with tonight’s trading of merchandise he’d allow himself a night of leisure and take the man up on the unspoken offer.

As the night went on the pub got busier and busier with every new animal that walked through the door Falcon got all the more irritated that it wasn’t the buyer.

“Waiting for someone?” the Hawk bartending the place was getting all to chummy. The more he tried to make small talk the less interest Falcon had in bedding the man.

At this rate the night was irredeemable, but it was about to get so much worse

With his heightened sight Falcon could see Mark the moment he stepped into the pub. The parrot stood out among the raptors, like a mouse in the middle of a field, far away from its hole.

But he didn’t scurry like a little mouse in the midst of danger. He strutted confidently, looking untouchable and giving no mind to the raptors around him. He walked right up to Falcon. “Gravesy! If it isn’t my favorite Paregrine"

As if this idiot wasn’t standing out enough with his flashy red tail, over sized shaggy lime green coat and large sunglasses indoors, now he was practically shouting, anyone who wasn’t already looking were now.

“a friend of yours?” the Hawk teased flirtatiously.

Falcon didn’t like that this man felt comfortable enough to make such assumptions.

“His boss, actually" Mark slipped his coat off his shoulder than down his arms, the hideously tacky thing was tossed to the floor half hazard. His sunglasses were the next to go.

The hawk seemed put off, it wasn’t a typical dynamic for a parrot to be bossing around a falcon.

Falcon leaned away as Mark sat down, like he was a spider that had gotten too close for comfort.

“Who’s that cutie?” Mark cooed

“No one” Falcon grumbled

“No one hm? I think he likes you" Mark nudged Falcon with his elbow

“Stop trying to interpret my love life" Falcon warned

“You could use a good boning Graves, maybe it would help loosen the stick up your ass" Mark sounded annoyed by Falcons typical stoic demeanor.

“I assure you, my mood is not the result of sparse sexual activity" Falcon hadn’t turned to look at Mark once since his arrival. But he could see Mark slowly creeping into his peripherals as the parrot leaned on the counter, wanting some eye contact.

“If you say so" Mark batted his eyelashes “do you have what I hired you for?”

Falcon looked at Mark through the corner of his eye. He considered retroactively declining their deal but.. he had already gone through the trouble of acquiring stolen tech and he wasn’t sure if it had any value to anyone besides tech tycoon and serial plagiarist Mark Beaks.

Falcon held out a small key towards Mark, it had a little tag on it with the location of where the drop box stayed.

Mark reached for it only to have Falcon close his hand around it and pull away.

“Contact me again and it will end poorly for you"

Mark shrugged off the threat “I’ve heard that before” he put out his hand like an entitled child “hand it over Gravesy"

Falcon dropped the key into Mark’s palm, disappointed when the parrot didn’t immediately leave. He put the key in his pocket and leaned back on the counter with his arms stretched into Falcons space.

“Soo..Gonna buy me a drink?” Mark cooed

“You’re a billionaire” Falcon grunted

“oh, so Chivalry is dead?” Mark pouted

The older man closed his eyes so he could try to pretend the brat was gone “Buy your own damn drink"

“You know. I could get anyone in this place to buy me a drink if I wanted" Mark boasted

Falcon sighed loudly “Then do it” he wanted nothing more than for Mark to find someone else to bother.

Mark silently rejected that challenge, he really didn’t have any interest in socializing with normies.

“Why are you shading me Gravesy?!” Mark exclaimed, slamming his hands on the counter dramatically.

You’re annoying, among other things" Falcons cold stares could make a grown man weep, but Mark wasn’t phased, he had no instinct for self preservation.

“I just paid you a lot of money to do an easy job!" Mark barked “and based on your recent bank transactions I'm the only one interested in giving you work. So you’ll order me a damn drink if I tell you to!”

What an egregious display of dominance by the little parrot. If Falcon wasn’t so impressed he’d probably be furious that anyone thought he could be yelled into submission.

“Money is the lowest form of power, Mr. Beaks" Falcon said in a calm but warning tone. He couldn’t leave Mark with the impression that he was the boss here. Mark had gotten much to comfortable with him, this had to be dealt with immediately. “Only the most insecure little men chase riches beyond their means"

“That’s just a lie the poor tell the poorer Gravesy-baby” Mark retorted “Anyone can be bought, even you"

Falcons eyes were filled with pure loathing “I am not bought”

“one thousand dollars to buy me a drink" Mark offered, his eyes half lidded as he inched closer

Falcon didn’t budge

“I knew you wouldn’t go for that..” he chuckled “you have too much pride, I gotta make it worth it to you"

“how about five thousand? Ten?” Mark looked so smug, Falcon wanted to punch that smug expression right off his beak.

“I could keep raising the price all day baby. You’ll cave eventu--"

Falcon grabbed the front of Marks shirt, yanking him off his stool, causing their beaks to collide together.

There were a million things running through the parrots head in that moment, he froze from shock as the other man bruised his beak with aggressive kisses.

Just as Mark stopped thinking and started to reciprocated the kiss Falcon shoved him back. The raptor shot up from his seat, his stool falling backward as he pulled Mark with him.

Mark didn’t have time to collect his bearings as he is dragged behind Falcon by his shirt.

Mark put his hands onto Falcons wrist to hold himself up as he tried to walk rather than being pulled the short distance to the pubs bathroom.

It was a cramped room, with one stall and two urinals along with a double sink counter top vanity. Mark was tossed in front of Falcon, his back hitting the edge of the counter painfully.

“Can’t even afford a hotel room for our first time, Gravesy?” even with a strength disadvantage Mark was snarky as ever.

“Such a gesture would be wasted on you" Falcon retorted with a grumble. Falcon grabbed the parrots hips, hoisting him up onto the countertop.

Falcon didn’t allocate time for Mark to steady himself. He was already tugging down the smaller mans pants.

“Ohh, You’d put a ring on it if you could afford a ring big enough for me" Mark winked, trying to look collected as his hips were dragged off the counter top due to the tugging on his pants. Staying in one spot was difficult when Falcon had so much raw strength.

“You're not worth the price if a condom" Falcon tossed back, finally managing to get those snug fitting jeans off Marks legs and onto the floor.

Mark didn’t like that at all “pick those up the floor is filthy! I have to wear those la--" Mark was cut off as Falcon’s beak slammed into his again, it honestly felt like a punch to the nose but instead of pulling back it turned into a long and heated kiss.

Falcon pushed his tongue into Mark’s mouth, the taste of Baja Blast was strong on the parrots blue stained tongue.

He pulled back again, leaving a string of drool hanging between their beaks.

“I thought you’d be a better kisser, since you’re always bragging about your sexual conquests” Falcon mocked the other man as he began removing his own pants, unfastening his belt and pulling down the zipper..

Mark had a sultry look in his eyes as he watched “I hope your cock can back up the big dick energy you’re giving off"

“Do you ever shut up?” Falcon grumbled, he pushed his pants off his hips, exposing his erection.

“holy shit” Marks eyes went wide “Do you use that thing as a limbo pole at parties?!”

Falcon scowled, he hated how crass Mark was. It was revolting.

“Seriously, I’d need a ladder just to blow you" Mark wiggled his eye brows

Falcon grabbed Marks arm, pinning it against the parrots back as he twisted the smaller body around so he was bent over the counter top, his stomach pressed against the sink bowl.

“You’ve lost looking privileges" Falcon growled

Although this position was much less comfortable than the other Mark couldn’t help but get a last quip in “fair enough. When this whole saboteur thing falls through you should join the circus and charge a looking price for that behemoth!”

Falcon shut his eyes, trying to ignore the smaller mans irritating voice. He was shaking in his annoyance.

Just as Mark inhaled a deep breath, opening his mouth to annoy Falcon further. The bird of prey plunged his cock into the parrots awaiting entry. It took a few more thrusts until he was hilted, even then he didn’t stop for a moment as he pulled back then pounded forward.

“OhHHohhHh aAhh” Mark was rendered into a moaning, trembling mess. Falcons cock stretched him so wide his jaw hung open on instinct.

“What? Got nothing to say?” Falcon mocked. He could see Marks expressions in the mirror, smiling with hazed over eyes. He was completely cock drunk.

“If id known it was this easy to shut you up I would have done it sooner” Falcon rammed his cock inside, keeping his thighs flesh against Mark’s as he grinds deeper.

“Hhnnn.. awh..” Mark was gasping “So biig" The sensation was overwhelming, he craved more and less at the same time. He felt like he was being parted in half but it was a surprisingly pleasant stretch.

“Awk!" Mark squeaked as Falcon leaned forward and bit his shoulder, his beak made quick work of Mark’s shirt, tearing the fabric and clamping down onto Mark’s flesh.

Being fucked by a raptor was a vastly different experience than a duck or chicken. Mark felt like he was under Falcons will. He knew his muscles were like dry spaghetti compared to Falcons, He was left to Falcons mercy.

Mark trembled at the thrill, small streams dripped out of his thoroughly stuffed hole. He felt Falcons powerful beak break his skin like it were soft butter.

His money meant nothing here, Falcon had always known this. Falcons strength was real power. Mark could feel it every time his thick cock plunged mercilessly into him. This was as close as Mark would ever get to real strength.

“Ha..harder.. f..fuck me harder!” He was always the boss.. always in charge.. always the most powerful man in the room, but that was just an illusion.

Falcon scowled, he brought his hand to Marks beak, squeezing the parrots jaw closed. “Don’t tell me how to fuck you" he warned as he pushed Marks head against the countertop and straightened his own back so he could garner more power into his hips.

Falcon lifted up Marks hips so his cock could fuck up into him. Marks knees rested, bent on Falcons hips. Even after ravaging him Mark was still tight as he was when they began. Falcon could feel the parrot clenching around him, it was driving him crazy.

Falcons breathing became deeper as his thrusting became more forceful. Mark grabbed onto the sink tap, trying to steady his body with no avail. Whenever Falcon drove into him he would slide up, whenever he pulled out Mark would be dragged back with him.

The adrenaline pumped so quickly through Falcon. All of his muscles were tense, he couldn’t help but grip Marks hips forcefully, leaving red imprints on the parrots skin.

Falcon suddenly felt an intense pulsing in his chest as he heard the bathroom door creek open. He was filled with an intense rage as a patron walked inside.

“Leave!” is all he had to say, his eyes like piercing dagger. His instincts had never been so prominent before now. Only trouble was, he couldn’t tell if he were keeping his mate safe or protecting a meal.

Either way, he felt possessive of Mark, this was his, anyone who tried to contradict that would be in for a world of hurt. He was lucky the man quickly hightailed it out of there, Falcons instincts told him to keep others at bay no matter the cost.

“fuck..” Falcon groaned, it was quickly becoming too much for him. His cock was so pent up he could feel it twitching, right on the edge of release.

He knew Mark was close too, the parrot was panting and moaning like he'd never heard before. Falcon strategically avoided hitting any of Marks sweet spots, a challenge when his cock was so big in a body so small, he practically rubbed everything.

With one last push deep into Mark’s entrance Falcon unleashed his pent up load. He bit his tongue as waves of cum spilled deep inside of the other man. He stilled his thrusting, making sure he was buried to the brim.

The fire in Falcons veins was intense, he felt so euphoric even as his stomach cramped and his cock twitched, another wave coursed through hhim. Mark was overflowing, cum spilled out of him even with a cock stuffing his hole.

After his orgasm was complete and his breathing steadied Falcon pulled himself out of the parrots confines.

Falcon tucked his member away, zipping up his pants when he heard Mark whining.

“Hhhnn… Falcon wait..” Mark was supporting himself on shaky legs, still leaned over the counter, looking back at Falcon. “I didn’t get to finish"

“That was intentional” Falcon raised his brow, thinking Mark would have figured that out for himself. Mark couldn’t be blamed for that moment if idiocy, he was still sex brained.

Mark put his hand between his legs, rubbing his fingers against his agonizingly sensitive hole “Please, fuck me again" he begged “I promise I can make you cum a second time!”

As tempting as that sounded Falcon had no intention on giving up this sweet victory. Mark always got his way, Falcon was possibly the only man to ever say no to him, he liked having that distinction. Falcon rolled his sleeves back down his arms as he turned to go.

“Don’t you dare leave without finishing me off!” Mark was the picture of desperation, but his entitled bratty attitude was making a strong come back.

He knew Mark’s body must be on fire, he would likely grind against anything with a pulse at this point.

A smug smile pulled at Falcons beak, the same kind of smile Mark usually wore.

“Take care until next time" Falcon propped open the door, passively waving his goodbyes


End file.
